1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus, and a color table generating method and color document printing method of the image forming apparatus. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus, and a color table generating method and color document printing method of the image forming apparatus that can reduce color change occurring when copying a color document, such as a map that is created using a preset number of colors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional image forming apparatuses, such as printers or copiers, are single function devices. However, the recent development of digital technologies has brought multifunction peripherals (MFPs), which are single devices that can perform multiple functions as a printer, a scanner, a facsimile machine, or other devices.
MFPs include various types of communication modules so that data can be transmitted and received, in addition to the original functions of the respective image forming apparatuses, such as a printing function in printers or a scanning function in scanners.
If a document is copied using an MFP, the document may be scanned using a scanner, and printed using a printer, all using the same device.
If a color document is copied using a scanner and a printer, the printed document may not have the same colors as the original color document, because the characteristics of scanners and printers differ from each other.
During color copying, conventional MFPs match the characteristics of scanners and printers using color management functions of image processors or using three-dimensional (3D) processors, and then perform color processing using 3D tables.
However, even if the characteristics of scanners and printers are matched using color management functions or 3D processors, it is difficult for conventional MFPs to completely duplicate colors of the original color document.